


After So Much Time Apart

by roguefaerie



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Long and slow nights, Long-Lost Crossover Pairing Reunites After Long Period of Time and Bones, Long-lost crossover pairing, M/M, Reunion Sex, Stand Alone, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shadow and Dean reunite.Standalone.
Relationships: Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	After So Much Time Apart

Shadow had gotten out of prison, and he had nowhere else to go. His life was really built that way, a series of nowhere-to-go-but-heres, but when he ended up finding his way back to Dean Winchester after...everything...it all made sense again. Just being close enough set Shadow cycling through so many feelings. 

Back in America and this is the first person he finds--feels the pull toward.

When they were alone for the first time, they had just gotten inside of Dean’s current run-down apartment when he was up against a wall, letting Winchester give everything they could. 

Things were jumbled in Shadow’s head. Like everything had happened somehow that didn’t make sense, like Dean was the one thing making sense at all in the entire universe. 

“Can’t believe I’m here,” Shadow said. “Finally here, and no one stopping us.”

“We’re alone here. And you better believe I’ll give you what you need,” Winchester said. 

They were both soaking up the wonder of finally being together again, after who knows what--they weren’t even sure how they’d found each other the first time, but being together was normal, it was natural, it was everything they needed after so long apart.

Dean finally relented, in a way, bringing Shadow away from the wall, somewhere softer and just letting him settle there. There was warmth and comfort for both of them as they cradled together, slowing down to really relish this time together.

Winchester was there, tall drink of water and a mirth around him that Shadow just couldn’t shake. Even if it was fabricated, it was comforting, it was a balm.

This was so much better than other homecomings he had in life.

The night was long, and all they had was each other, and that was exactly what they wanted and needed so much, exactly right now.

Both of them--ready and willing and allowing perfection to happen. Because here they were.


End file.
